Sweet and Sour
by Starry o.0
Summary: Sort of sadish.. I had an idea and I ran with it! Anyways, Yumi runs away, but comes back after 10 years. Read the bold stuff at the top of it, it's very important! Open ender, so beware, it leaves alot unanswered! R&R YxU mainly
1. Yumi

**IMPORTANT! READ ALL OF THE BELOW TEXT IN BOLD BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!**

**Well, one day I was looking around in some other shows fanfic and came up on one sort of like this. Anyways, it gave me a great idea!**

**WARNING—This story WILL be left open-ended. In other words, many questions will be left un-answered, so it's up to you to finish it!**

**-------------------------------**

_**hello**_----people's thoughts

_hello_----flashbacks

_**hello**_----my poem at the end

**----------------------------------**

**To Much Sweet-and-Sour**

Yumi

Here I stand. Alone. Cold. Sad. Angry. Helpless. Wet.

The wind is rushing around me, sending sheets of dagger-like rain into my body. It's not like I can feel it. I'm numb. Not just my body, but my soul is too. I've lost the will to feel, to do anything. Anything except to run. Run is the one thing that I can think of right now.

_**Don't go.**_

_**I have to go. I need to go.**_

_**Please don't leave...**_

"Yumi?"

I turn around at the familiar voice, suddenly regretting the decision to do so.

"Ulrich, you shouldn't of come."

There he stood, umbrella thrashing in his hands. His light brown hair plastered to his face, coffee colored eyes boring into me. His shirt was drenched, clinging to his chest as if mocking the fact that I couldn't do so.

"Why are you here, at the bus stop I mean?" He asked, not once moving his gaze off of me. I wanted to run to him, to feel his arms around me. Have his body against mine. I wanted it oh so badly. **_No, you can't do that. He is no longer yours._**

"Isn't it obvious? I waiting for the bus." I was trying to fight back my tears and the lump that had suddenly found its way to my throat.

"Where are you going?" His voice was wavering. Not from the voice change many 13 year old boys go through, but with fear. Wavering with fear and love.

"Away from here. Anywhere away from here." I turned, as hot liquid fell down my face. Had anyone else seen it, it might have been mistaken for rain. But no, Ulrich had seen it. Ulrich wasn't just anyone else.

_**Don't go.**_

"Why Yumi? Why do you want to leave? Why are you crying?"

Suddenly it all burst out. Tears, memories, thoughts, secrets, pain, everything exploded.

"You don't understand!"My voice had cracked into a desperate scream, "Ever since my parents died 9 months ago nothing is going right! Sure, we stopped XANA, but you left with Sissy before I ever got a chance! My grades are slipping, my life is slipping."

"Yumi.."

_**I have to go. I need to go.**_

"My mind is slipping." I hissed with venom. Suddenly a memory flashed before my eyes, one I thought I had locked away forever.

_--Flashback--_

_'Can Yumi Ishiyama please report to the principals office immediately? Thank you.' _

_The loud-speaker called out. Yumi's heart jumped, trying to remember if she had done anything seriously bad. She stood up as everyone in the class 'oooh'ed at her. Her teacher waved at the door, so she walked out and towards the office._

"_Yumi, please, take a seat." Mr. Delmas said, pointing to a chair across from him. Awkwardly she sat, staring at the man before her. "So, how has your day been?"_

"_Fine.." Why had he called her just to ask that? Somethings up.._

"_Good, good.. Well, I have some...Information to tell you." He smiled at her. Anyone could see it was forced and that sadness was concealed beneath it. "We've just gotten word that your parents left for the week to go to Japan, correct?"_

"_Right.." Maybe he's offering me a place to stay in the dorms till they come back.._

"_Well, I'm uh.. Very, truly sorry to say that uh.. Their plane crashed. About five hours ago. They haven't found any survivors."_

_Yumi was expecting, hoping, that her parents would suddenly jump from behind the table. Maybe they'd show her the cameras and tell her it was all a joke._

"_Mr. Delmas, this isn't funny." She informed him, still holding on to that little bit of hope._

"_Yumi, I'm very sorry. I'll let you stay in the school dorms until this summer, but after that your leaving to go live with your grandparents in Japan._

_Something in Yumi's heart tore. It broke off and disappeared that moment, and she fell into hysterics._

_--End Flashback--_

My tears became as heavy as the rain after reliving this. "I just need to get away from here."

"You don't understand, I'm not with Sissy though!" He yelled to her. The wind was now screaming past them, Ulrich's umbrella breaking and flying away from him.

_**Please don't leave...**_

After hearing this I couldn't stand it anymore. Everything I had kept hidden away now flashed before my mind. I fell to my knees, covering my ears as if they were making me go down this memory lane.

_--Flashback--_

_Me and Ulrich are sitting at the lunch table about 2 months after my parents death. Sure, I'm still depressed, but one minute with Ulrich and I snap out of it. Then, out of no where pops Sissy._

"_Hello, Ulrich dear. Why are you hanging out with orphan girl?" I wanted to slap her. I wanted to kill her. And I jumped up to do it too, but a hand held me back._

"_No, Yumi, she's not worth it." So at Ulrich's request, I sat down. Instead, he stood up and walked towards her._

"_Sissy, get it through your big fat head that I don't like you, I'm not your dear, you have no right to call Yumi anything, and everyone hates you!"_

_Sissy was taken aback, fire in her eyes. "Don't talk to me like that! But since I like you, I'll forgive you. And to show you I do.." She leaned forward into Ulrich, placing her lips onto his. I watched in horror as the boy I loved just stood there, not even trying to get out of the lip-lock. I couldn't stand it any more. I ran from the room, and into my room. I told Ulrich I was fine, but something was different. Suddenly I felt like there was a break in the friendship I had with Ulrich. Something just wasn't right.._

_--End Flashback--_

Ears still covered, I opened my eyes to see my love grabbing my arm and pulling me up. I also saw the bus coming. I had to go now, or I would kill myself.

"Get OFF of me!" I screamed at him. The bus was right there. I walked into the open doors, but a soft hand enclosed my arm once again.

"Yumi, please.." He whispered, his perfect features suddenly engulfed in pain.

"Get off of me." I hissed back. I couldn't let him do this to me, like he always does.

"I need to tell you something!" He answered, gripping my arm even tighter.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Let go before the bus starts!"

"But I need to say this!"

"Get the fuck off of me, Ulrich!"

Suddenly the bus started to move, slowly. I was on the first step, still with Ulrich's hand clinging to me. He started to walk with it, still not letting go.

"Don't go." His request was as simple as that. It rang in my ears, and planted its self in my mind.

_**Don't go.**_

"I have to go. I need to go." My reply was just as easy, but it also burned a place in my head.

_**I have to go. I need to go.**_

"Please don't leave..." He said, pleading. That went into my memories and joined the other two sentences.

_**Please don't leave...**_

By that time the bus was going to fast for Ulrich, and he let go of me. I didn't even look back at him, I just turned and walked to my seat. I could hear a boy's voice scream something, but I blocked it out, knowing it was Ulrich.

**---------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**--------------10 years later----------------------**

Here I stand, at the same place as I did 10 years ago when I ran away. I just got off the bus, trying to remember why I came back.

"Ouch!" I double over in pain, as a soccer ball flew into my gut.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, miss.."A man yells, running towards me. His hand touches my back, the other grabbing my arm. His touch reminds me of something, of someone..

_**Don't go.**_ Yes, even after 10 years, those three sentences still played in my head.

"Thank you, its fine." I answered, standing up and smiling at him. Both of our mouths dropped as the man kept his hands on me.

"Yumi?" He asked in disbelief. He was gorgeous, with his chocolate colored eyes and long dark brown hair. His muscles could be seen through his shirt, and I knew exactly who he was.

"Ulrich?" I asked in the same tone. I blushed, realizing he was still holding me.

_**I have to go. I need to go.**_

I took a step back, out of his arms. Still standing at the bus stop, we both went into an uncomfortable silence. I looked around and saw the trees swaying in the breeze, the flowers blooming, saw him. Standing there, staring at me. The memory of that night came back to me, as I looked back at him.

"Long time, no see." He said, shifting his weight.

"I..uh..Yeah.." I answered, unable to think. I had left, all those long years ago, to get away from here. To get away from him. I didn't want to feel that undieing love for him anymore. It was unbearable to stand and watch as the man you love kisses the woman you despise.

_**Please don't leave...**_

"Do you remember that night?" He asked, looking at me. There was a longing in his gaze, a wanting spark in his eye.

_**Is he joking? Of course I remember, it' the day I left you..**_

"Yes I remember." I answered, looking into his eyes.

"Do you remember I wanted to tell you something?"

"Yes, Ulrich."

"I think you need to know what I wanted to say." He looked away, towards the trees on his right. "I was going to say-"

"Oh my, is that Yumi?" I shrill voice cut in.

"Oh hell no.." I said, which made Ulrich snicker.

"My, my, my, if it isn't Miss Runaway! Remember me?" The new girl asked.

_**Your the reason I left, you bitch.**_

"Hi..Sissy." I made sure her name was said with as much hate as possible.

"You do remember! Well, I guess you know me and Ulrich are dating now?" The other girl said slyly, hooking her arm with his.

I saw Ulrich gag and pull away, saying, "No we aren't, bitch!"

But something about what Sissy had said hit a nerve. All the bad memories of my childhood spent here, of my parents death, of my friends, of Sissy, of _him_ came to me. I couldn't stop it, and even though these memories always plagued me, they had never made me feel this heartbroken or lost before. My tears began falling, and I hadn't even been there for 10 minutes.

_**Don't go.**_

_**I have to go. I need to go.**_

_**Please don't leave...**_

**-----------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------**

_**I can no longer take it**_

_**It's tearing me apart**_

_**No longer can I sit**_

_**For it's breaking my heart**_

_**My feeling won't ever leave**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**Their stuck together like a weave**_

_**My heart and you**_

_**So now I'll go**_

_**Trying to break free**_

_**But before I do, you need to know**_

_**Just wait, I'll come back to thee

* * *

**_

**Ok, sooooooooooo should I keep writing it? Review and tell me! P.S--that little thing in the center in bold/italic/underline is the poem. Yes, it goes with the story xD. As I said before, this is going to end with tons of things un-answered.**

**Q---Should it end like that, or should I tell you all what happens so it all ends good/bad?**

**Just to let you know, if I leave the ending unanswered, there will still be 5 chapters in all. If I do make a real ending, there will be 6. So this isn't the last chapter either way.**

**.StArRy.**


	2. Odd

**Ok, well I decided to wait until I have my for sure 5 chapters up before I decide on how to end it.. So enjoy! ((As you can see, there will be a chapter for Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy))**

**-------------------------------**

**_hello_**----people's thoughts

_hello_----flashbacks

**_hello_**----my poem at the end

**----------------------------------**

**Too Much Sweet and Sour**

Odd

I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't _believe it.

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_**I guess you're going to do it...**_

_**Goodbye..**_

"Yumi, don't joke like that." I told her, pulling my head phones off. Here I was, minding my own business on my bed with some music, when Yumi knocks, asks if Ulrich is in here, and when I say no comes and tells me this stupid story.

"I'm not joking Odd. I need to leave, get away from this..._ place_..." The girl tells me. Her eyes seem to of lost their happy glint to them ever since it happened.

_--Flashback--_

_Ulrich and I are sitting in history, paying attention like always. Haha, just joking. Anyways, me and Ulrich are sitting here in history playing paper football when the loud speaker comes on._

_'Can Yumi Ishiyama please report to the principals office immediately? Thank you.' _

_What's up with that? I thought, as flick the paper triangle towards Ulrich's hands. It hits him on the head, since he doesn't seem to be paying attention at all. Then I feel it. That funny sensation you get in your stomach when your about to laugh your head off. As soon as Ulrich raises his hand to ask something, I fall out of my seat from the laughing attack._

"_Mrs. Hertz, can I go to the bathroom?" The boy next to me asks. I'm basicallyonthe floorin giggles by now, the teacher and him staring at me._

"_Yes, Ulrich, you may go. Odd, why don't you go too, get yourself a drink while your at it.." So, still laughing, I drag myself out of the classroom. As I wave good-bye to Ulrich as I leave to go to the water fountain, I think, 'Why is Ulrich going to the office? The bathroom isn't there..'_

_I shrug it off, wiping the water off my mouth as I walk back to history._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_By my next class, Ulrich still hadn't returned from his little bathroom break, and I was starting to wonder what happened. Then, half way through L.A, here he walks in, the front of his shirt more on the side of soaked._

"_So nice of you to join us, Ulrich! Thats a write up, please take your seat."_

_The boy slides into the seat next to me, as I ask, "Where were you?"_

"_Odd, Yumi's parents just died."_

_--End Flashback--_

_**I'm so sorry.**_

"Calm down, Yumi. Running away isn't going to help. Anyways, look outside; it's pouring out there!" I open my window's blinds and sure enough, it's almost like a hurricane.

"I don't care. I have to go now or... Or I don't know, but it won't be good!" She yells at me. I can see the tears brimming her lids.

"Yumi, please don't do this. Think of your friends, of me. Of _Ulrich_.." I knew I had hit a soft spot. She's changed since _that _little incident too..

_--Flashback--_

_Almost 2 months after her parents death, Yumi seems to be fine in my eyes. Or, she's fine when Ulrich is with her._

_Either way, I'm just happy she didn't go into full-out depression._

"_Hello, Ulrich dear. Why are you hanging out with orphan girl?" _

_Of course, Sissy's here to ruin everything. Yumi's hands turn into fists as she stands to beat the crap out of Sissy, but Ulrich's hand and whisper of, "No, Yumi, she's not worth it." Sits her back down._

_'Hmm, I would've liked to see Yumi kill Sissy..' I think, as Ulrich gets up instead._

"_Sissy, get it through your big fat head that I don't like you, I'm not your dear, you have no right to call Yumi anything, and everyone hates you!" Ulrich says. I snicker, as Sissy steps back with fury in her eyes._

"_Don't talk to me like that! But since I like you, I'll forgive you." She steps forward 'I don't like where this is going..' I think, as she finishes, "And to show you I do.." She leans her head in, making contact with Ulrich's lips. I almost wanted to gag._

_Scratch that, I did gag. A quick movement from my left interrupts my throwing-up process as Yumi jumps up, running towards the school. Ulrich pushed Sissy off of him about 2 seconds too late, for Yumi had already left._

_No matter how many times Ulrich apologized to her, Yumi always said she was fine, but acted strange around him. Acted like she still hadn't forgave him._

_--End Flashback--_

"DON'T bring him up, Odd!" She yells at me, picking up a book and throwing it to the ground. I grab Kiwi out of harms way, as it flies past his short tail.

_**I guess you're going to do it...**_

"Yumi, he loves you, don't you get it?" **_Can't she just get that through her thick skull! Better not say that out loud, she armed with books.._** I know it isn't the best time to be joking around, but when I get into tight spots it's the only thing I CAN do.

"No, he loves Sissy." She answers, grabbing her bag.

_**Goodbye..**_

"No Yumi, he doesn't. Maybe your too scared to face it, but he doesn't. He does, and probably always will, love you." I said, trying to convince her.

She only smiled. That smile, full of pain and misery and want and need. That smile that haunted my thoughts. The first sad smile she ever gave me, the 'goodbye' smile.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, turning towards the door. She walked silently towards it, placing her hand lightly on the knob.

"I guess you're going to do it..." I thought aloud. **_Yumi, you'll always be my best girl-friend._** Not to be confused with the dating term. Yumi was my best friend that was a girl. Ulrich was my best friend that was a guy.

She turned, a grin appearing on her face again, as if she had read my 'you'll always be my best friend' thought. I could of _sworn _that the words 'I won't ever forget you, Odd' came into my head, as if Yumi had said them aloud.

"Goodbye.." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

It was as if our finale three sentences had written themselves onto my brain.

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_**I guess you're going to do it...**_

_**Goodbye..**_

**---------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**--------------10 years later----------------------**

"Ulrich, heads up!" I yell, as I kick it high and send it towards Ulrich's head. He jumps, and misses as the ball goes flying towards into the trees and towards the bus stop.

"Dude, your losing your grip! You can't even head the ball anymore!" I yell after him, as he scowls and runs into the trees to get the ball.

**_I'm so sorry. _**God, don't you hate it when you hear something that gets stuck in your head? **_I know I do.._** You see, for normal people the words usually vanish into memory after about 10 or 20 minutes. But no, I, Odd della Robbia, have been cursed. I've heard the same freakin three sentences for 10 years. TEN YEARS! Do you know how long that is?

_**Where's Ulrich? He's so slow...**_ I think, after he's been gone for maybe 5 minutes.

"Stupid..Trees.." I mumble, as I push and crawl and pull and jump my way through the forest to the sidewalk.

"God, Ulrich, what the hell is takin' you so long?" I ask, as I brush twigs out of my hair and dirt of my pants, waiting for an answer. Little did I know I wasn't going to be getting it from him.

"..Odd!" I hear someone ask in disbelief. I didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"_Yumi?_" When I did lift my eyes, I saw three people standing in front of me. My best friend, still to this day, Ulrich, and my long-lost friend Yumi, and Sissy.

_**I guess you're going to do it...**_

Sissy, with her long, shiny black hair now down to her lower back and her tight jeans stopping _way_ below where her tiny short pink shirt ends. Other than her height, her looks haven't changed at all. Still wearing that fake smile, still wearing that strong perfume, still acting like her and Ulrich dated.

_**Still ugly as hell..**_ I thought, as I hugged Yumi. Then I stepped out of the hug, and looked at her. Tears were falling from her dark eyes, but I wasn't sure if they were happy or sad ones. Suddenly Ulrich walked over to her, handing her a tissue, as Sissy stood back in defeat.

_**Goodbye..**_

"Here." He said, as she took it without even sending a smile his way. Personally, if I was in Yumi's situation, I wouldn't want to be talking to me or Ulrich right now. I _definitely_ wouldn't want to talk to Sissy-the-bitch, either.

"Well, I guess this isn't your perfect scenario, huh?" I asked, making her laugh a little. It's always my job to make things turn to the good side.

"No, it's not." She said, finally smiling at Ulrich and handing the semi-wet cloth back. I could see the other boy turn a little red, but it went unnoticed by everyone else. **_Maybe she'll finally decide to stay.._** I thought. But in the end, how could I know? She hadn't even been here for 15 minutes yet.

_**I'm so sorry.**_

_**I guess you're going to do it...**_

_**Goodbye.. **_

**-----------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------**

_**I know you had to**_

_**No matter what I say**_

_**I guess I always knew**_

_**But I didn't think you'd run away**_

_**Your left it behind**_

_**Your friends, your life**_

_**To go unwind**_

_**To be fate's wife**_

_**Now here you are**_

_**So unsure and scared**_

_**Even though it left a scar**_

_**You came back to those who cared**_

_**But I can see it in your eyes**_

_**That uncertain ease**_

_**Your scared of the lies**_

_**Your scared it's just to tease

* * *

**_

**Soo, there you go! ReViEw!**

**.StArRy.**


	3. Aelita

**Well, I don't know if I'll be able to update Life and Soccer 2 anytime soon, since I'm not going to be on the computer enough to write a new chapter, so... I don't know. Anyways, I'm really glad people like this fic, I wasn't sure about it at first, so.. Haha, lets get past that! So, I want people to say in their reviews if they want me to answer everyone's reviewsin the final chapter. Even if most people say yes, I might not do it because I'm lazy and yeah... So blame my laziness! Haha, ok, so everyone, on your marks...get set...READ!**

**-------------------------------**

**_hello_**----people's thoughts

_hello_----flashbacks

**_hello_**----my poem at the end

**----------------------------------**

**Too Much Sweet and Sour**

Aelita

"I can't take it anymore!" She yelled. Not at me, but to me as she crammed her head into the pillow.

"Yumi, calm down. You're just having a bad day is all. No need to get so worked up over it." I told her, trying to sooth her while reading my book.

"It's not just _today_... It's _every _day, Aelita!" Still pushing the pillow into her face. Even though I've been here for a while, I still don't get it. Why would anyone want to try and suffocated themselves when they're angry by slamming their heads into pillows?

_**Why do you want to do this?**_

_**Why wouldn't I?**_

"Yumi, I know I don't _really _have the right to say this, seeing that I never really _knew _my parents, but I'm sure that the last thing they wanted for you to do is get depressed. Just think, if they are looking down at you, wouldn't they want to see you happy?"

I had been in Lyoko when it happened, looking for an activated tower. Jeremy had already materialized me on Earth for good, but he had been getting strange warnings from his computer, so we both skipped history and L.A to go check it out.

_--Flashback--_

"_Jeremy, I don't see anything. You think it was just a mix up?" I asked him, sitting down in one of the towers._

"_I don't know, but I was getting something... Oh well, try checking over it one more time, then I'll materialize you so we can get back to school." He replied. Smiling, I closed out his window that links him to me as I jumped off the platform and walked out to the Lyoko world again._

"_Nothing here.. Nothing there.. nothings here, Jeremy!" I yelled again, sitting down and resting on a rock._

"_Ok, let me get you back to Ear- Aelita, hold on, Ulrich's calling.."_

"_Ok, Jeremy." I answered, waiting for him to return._

"_Aelita, you need to get back here, Yumi's parents just died!"_

_--End Flashback--_

"I don't care. Maybe I just need to... Leave.." The Japanese girl answered. She sat up in her bed, pondering over her answer. I could see the cogs working in her brain as she jumped up and over to her closet, pulling out a heavy rain coat. I had gotten this dorm when I entered the school, and when the principal said Yumi needed a place to stay for the rest of the year, I offered to share.

_**Why do you want to do this?**_

"Where are you going, Yumi?" I asked, jumping up and grabbing mine too. She only sent me a small smile and put her hand on my coat, pushing it back into the closet and closing it.

"I don't know, actually.. But this time, Aelita, you can't come." She mumbled, pulling the garment over her shoulders.

"Don't tell me your running away?" Of course, leave it to me, the smartest girl in school the ask the most obvious question.

"Then I won't." She whispered, giving me a hug and turning towards the door. It took me a second, but I got it.

"This isn't just about your parents, is it? Ulrich and Sissy are the real problem!" I yelled, trying to make her stay. "He hates her, especially for what she said and did. Your the only one he ever liked."

_**Why wouldn't I?**_

"Please, don't give me that crap." She stated, walking towards the door once again.

_--Flashback--_

_I had skipped lunch to help my history teacher hang some things up, and was now in science. We were working on our projects on the lap tops when an I.M bow popped up-_

_JaPaNeSeGiRl: omg, aelita, US kissed PD!_

_We had given everyone nicknames, so if someone were to read our conversations they wouldn't be able to understand it. US stood for Ulrich Stern and PD stood for principals daughter, or in other words Sissy._

_LyokoPrincess: ur kidding..  
__JaPaNeSeGiRl: no, during lunch he got up and she kissed him!  
__LyokoPrincess: exactly. SHE kissed HIM, not the other way around  
__JaPaNeSeGiRl: still, they kissed and that's all that matters  
__LyokoPrincess: they've kissed b4, and u've always known US doesnt lyk her, so wats different now?  
__JaPaNeSeGiRl: idk, it just is..  
__LyokoPrincess: mhm, talk 2 u about it l8r, teacher_

_With that, I closed the window and went back to work. I knew the real reason why it was 'different'. Since the death, Yumi hasn't been the same. Little things get to her, things that she used to never even think about. This was just another one of those times, but this just included someone who she cared deeply for._

_--End Flashback--_

"It's not crap, it's the truth. Yumi please, don't blow this out of proportion!"

"I'm not. This is just the right thing to do. I'll see you, Aelita. You'll always be my girl.." By now she was out the door, about to close it.

"Why do you want to do this?" I asked, just before the door clicked shut.

I heard her laugh a little, but still letting the door cover her face she answered, "Why wouldn't I?" Then she pulled the door closed, cutting her off from me. I sat there, a little dazed. **_Calm down, Aelita. Yumi will be back in a day or two, don't worry.._**

That's what I told myself. I believed it, too. It'll only be a day or two..

_**Why do you want to do this?**_

_**Why wouldn't I?**_

**---------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**--------------10 years later----------------------**

"Yeah, Jeremy. I'm going to the soccer field to pick them up right now... Yes, I have everything... No, you don't need to come help me!... Yes I'm sure..." I was supposed to be getting Ulrich and Odd so we could drive over to the rehearsal and get started. Not just any rehearsal, _my _rehearsal Mine and _Jeremy's_ _wedding_ rehearsal. He had asked me about a year ago, and now it was only a day away. Ulrich and Odd were Jeremy's best men, since he couldn't decide on which one was more of a friend. The only thing that made me regret this day was the fact that Yumi wasn't going to be there at my side during it...

_**Why do you want to do this? **_I guess I'm sort of lucky. Although two sentences have been running over my mind for the past 10 years, Jeremy told me he has three that get him. So I shouldn't be complaining, right? But my one or two days had turned into 9 or 10 years, so I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Look, I'm here at the bus stop now I'll... Oh my god, Jeremy, get over here. Now!" I yelled into the phone, ending the conversation as I slid it into my pocket and ran towards Ulrich, Sissy, Odd and..

"YUMI!" I screamed, as I watched her hand a tissue to a reddening Ulrich. The older girl turned, putting on a dazzling smile as she watched me run at her and pull her into a hug.

"Hey, Aelita." She chocked out, as I squeezed her tight.

"Ok, Aelita, let's not kill her.." Odd said, stepping in and prying me away from the returned girl.

I glared at Odd, as he put on a goofy smile and stepped back. He had grown a lot taller, but was still shorter than everyone. He's gotten muscle, but is still scrawny. Or as he might put it, "svelte." He still has that purple dash in his hair, but instead of that strange upwards style, he let it fall down onto his head and grow out, making him look a lot like a skater.

"I wasn't killing her, I was greeting her. What else do you expect, I haven't seen her in 10 years!" I answered. Suddenly Yumi jumped at me, grabbing my hand.

"Oh my god, Aelita! Who are you getting married to? When? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, examining the stone.

_**Why wouldn't I?**_

"Jeremy, tomorrow, and I didn't know where you were, how could I tell you? You were going to be my one and only bridesmaid.." I answered, as sadness swept into Yumi's eyes. She dropped my hand and went back to staring at the sidewalk like it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes, the two nerds finally got together!" Sissy yelled, snickering. Everyone sent her a death glare, as the smile on her face vanished.

"Sissy, shut up. Why are you still here? No one wants you to stay, so leave!" Ulrich yelled. Sissy just stood there, and finally let out a 'hmph'.

"I'll stay here if I want to!" She answered defiantly.

I just ignored her and went on, "But you know, if you stay here you can stay at my place for the night and still be in it.. Maybe then we can talk about getting you a place of your own, right?" I asked in hope.

"I...Uh.. The bus comes in like, 30 minutes, so I uh.. I just don't know.."

"Well, your staying here, right?" I asked, trying to get her to say yes.

"I, um.."

She was thinking about it. I could see her eyes flashing the emotions her face hid so well. She wanted to stay, she really, really did. Something was holding her back though. I fear, a hope, a memory, _something_ was there that made her think twice about staying.

Then again, there were three good reasons standing in front of her of why she should stay. (Not including Sissy, of course.) There was also one huge, extreme, fantastic reason why she _had_ to stay, that was included in the first three. One ginormous **((haha, is that a word? xD))** reason why she absolutely, positively _must_ stay.

The reason was Ulrich. He had waited 10 years. He hadn't dated in 10 years. He hadn't even _looked _at a girl like he did when he look at her in 10 years. For 10 long years, he had waited in hope that she would come back. And now, here she was. Standing not even three feet away from him. But she still couldn't decide if she wanted to stay.

_**Why do you want to do this?**_

_**Why wouldn't I?**_

But I think I've finally found the reason why she wouldn't want to. No matter how much she denied it, I could see it right now in her eyes. One of the many emotions only her eyes were telling. **_You don't want to Yumi, because you love Ulrich._**

**-----------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------**

_**You tell it lies**_

_**You tell it sins**_

_**But why?**_

_**Your afraid it'll win**_

_**Your heart knows**_

_**Even if your mind doesn't**_

_**What your at is a low**_

_**But when you were with him it wasn't**_

_**For ten years**_

_**You told it the lie**_

_**No matter the number of tears**_

_**Itcame by**_

_**He'll always love you**_

_**But what you can't see**_

_**Is the truth inside you**_

_**With him your heart agrees

* * *

**_

**I'm not sure if that last part rhymed, but oh well. We'll just say its a free-form, right? Right..Lol, ReViEw!**

**.StArRy.**

**P.S- the poems might help you in the end, so... xD**


	4. Jeremy

**Ok, ok I haven't updated in... 11 days, but I have a good excuse! Ok, so I was climbing a tree like, really fast and I was all the way at the top and i was standing on the top and then I jumped off because I wanted to see if I could fly and believe it or not I did! So I flew away to a little island in the Pacific Ocean that no one knows about and I've been there for the past10 days and I just got back yesterday so I decided to take a break and not write.**

**You probably already know that was a lie... . Ok, so I was just really lazy, but now I'm not, so read it!**

**-------------------------------**

**_hello_**----people's thoughts

_hello_----flashbacks

**_hello_**----my poem at the end

**----------------------------------**

**Too Much Sweet and Sour**

Jeremy

_**2 times X over 4 to the 5th divided by 17 is less then or equal to 253..**_

Yeah, I know. Pathetic, right? I'm doing homework on a Friday night! Well, Ulrich _was _doing it with me, until he left to go get some snacks from the cafeteria. Ten minutes ago! TEN! I mean, it doesn't take ten minutes to go to the cafeteria, get food, and walk back up.

Trust me, I know. I timed myself one time.

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Just wait for him.**_

_**No, I'm not going to anymore!**_

_**Who's knocking? If it's Ulrich, he better have a lot of food!**_ I think, as I lift myself off the chair and make my way through the papers and textbooks to the door.

But no, it's not Ulrich. It's Yumi.

Yumi, with her back to me.

_Crying _with her back to me.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" I ask, as I tap her shoulder. Her tears are gone when she turns to me, a smile in their place.

Let's just say I'm not very good at reading people...

_**What are you doing?**_

"Nothing, why do you ask? Never mind, is Ulrich here?" She asks, glancing to her right worriedly.

"Uhh, no, he went to get snacks... _Ten_ _minutes_ ago." Seriously, it only took me about five. I did it in _half _the time he did, and I'm not even athletic. Not one once of athleticism runs through my veins. Not that you really _need _to be athletic to get food..

"Good, because I just came here to tell you something... Something he can't know, alright?" She ran into my room and locked the door, pulling me and sitting me down beside her on the bed.

"Ok, so I'm going to say something, and I don't want you to say anything back until I've finished. Odd and Aelita weren't too good with that part, but please just try, okay?"

"Yes, Yumi.." I answer, still not getting any of it.

"Ok, you're like a brother to me, and I'm going to do something tonight you probably won't like. I just came to say goodbye." She stares at me, her eyes willing me to understand.

_**Just wait for him.**_

_**I'm pitiful! I'm the smartest guy, probably in the whole school, and can't even understand Yumi..**_

"Goodbye as in see you tomorrow, right?"

"Goodbye as in my parent's goodbye."

_--Flashback--_

_I was sitting in my chair at the factory, waiting for Aelita to tell me if she had found anything on Lyoko. I had been getting weird readings all morning, so before history I took her to check it out._

_Then her screen popped up, _"_Jeremy, I don't see anything. You think it was just a mix up?" she asks._

"_I don't know, but I was getting something... Oh well, try checking over it one more time, then I'll materialize you so we can get back to school." I told her, as she smiled and closed out of the box._

_My cheeks went red. Who am I kidding? Every time Aelita smiles at me I go red! It's like I'm a tomato or something.._

_Then her box came again, _"_Nothing here.. Nothing there.. nothings here, Jeremy!" She says in exasperation. Thats one thing I love about her, she never yells. Once again I blush, just thinking about her makes me do it too._

"_Ok, let me get you back to Ear- Aelita, hold on, Ulrich's calling.." _

"_Ok, Jeremy."_

_I close her box and click on Ulrich's cell warning._

"_What's up, Ulrich?...Oh my god, your kidding, right?...Well, how is she?...Yeah, okay. Tell her I'm really sorry and me and Aelita will be there in a minute... Yeah, bye." Quickly, I end the call and bring Aelita back._

"_Aelita, you need to get back here, Yumi's parents just died!"_

_--End Flashback--_

"Wait, your going to kill yourself! C'mon Yumi, don't go that far, I mean I underst-"

"No, I'm not going to kill myself! I'm just... Leaving." She says, holding a finger to hush me.

"Oh, okay, that's a relief. So, you'll be back tomorrow, right? I don't worry about that!"

_**No, I'm not going to anymore!**_

"No Jeremy, I won't be back tomorrow."

I kind of knew that this was about the Ulrich and Sissy incident. I had been reading Aelita's and Yumi's conversation during science. When Yumi wrote that it had happened during lunch, I cursed my math teacher for making stay back and do problems. Ulrich had thought it would be funny to call me and make my cell go off during class.

**_Yeah, haha. It was so funny..._**

"Then when will you be back?" I ask, suddenly realizing the meaning of her coming here.

"I don't know if I will be coming back.." There was uncertainty in her voice.

_**Gosh, why is my room suddenly the one everyone wants to come to! **_I think angrily, as another knock is heard.

I can see Yumi looking at the door with wide eyes. I can tell she think it's Ulrich, and personally I hope it's Ulrich, too.

He can get her to stay. Plus, I need to tell him off for not getting here for _fifteen_ minutes now!

_**Here Yumi is, about to run off, and all you can think about is how Ulrich can't get back from the cafeteria!**_ Yeah, that's me. Always worrying about little things.

"Oh, Aelita!"**_ There my cheeks go again.. _**"Hey Odd! What are you doing here?"

They both ran past me like I wasn't even there, and headed straight for Yumi.

"Yumi, you cant!"

"Calm down, Yumi."

"Just stay and listen!"

"Let's wait until tomorrow and talk."

They aren't even talking to me, and the two are making my head spin. I knew Yumi was about to blow off her top.

"Leave me ALONE!" She screamed, running into my bathroom and shutting the door. Odd and Aelita just stared at it, like they didn't see it coming.

**_Yeah right, anyone could've called that.._**

"You guys better leave, I'll talk to her."

"Yeah, ok Jeremy.." Aelita said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Tell me what happens." Odd didn't even have that goofy smile he always has on. He _always _has that goofy smile on!

"Yumi, come out, they're gone!" I yell, after my two friends left. She opens the door and heads straight for the other one.

Then, I do the only thing I can think of. I grab her wrist and say, "Yumi, just wait for Ulrich to come back."

She stops, looking down at my hand, then looks into my eyes, "What are you doing?" She asks, in a somewhat disbelieving tone.

"Just wait for him." I grip tighter, feeling her about to pull away. Then, it was like in slow motion. She pulled away, opened the door, and just as I looked out to see her running down the hallway to the left, I see Ulrich coming from the other direction.

"No, I'm not going to anymore!" She screams back, finally grabbing Ulrich's attention as he turns just in time to see black hair flick behind the stairway.

"Nice timing, Ulrich." What can I say? Nothing. My basically _sister _just ran away. The one person who could've probably stopped her was about two seconds too late. And all because he took _twenty minutes _to get food from the cafeteria! **_IT ONLY TAKES FIVE!_**

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Just wait for him.**_

_**No, I'm not going to anymore!**_

**---------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

_**--------------10 years later----------------------**_

"You getting them?...And you have everything you need?...Do you need some help?...No? Are you sure?..._click" _She hung up on me. Aelita hung up on me! Well, she did say I needed to get over to the field. And it sounded important...

_**Oh no, what if Aelita's getting hurt? Oh my god, I need to get over there!**_

I had asked Aelita to marry me about a year ago. She had said yes, luckily for my sanity, and now we were going to the wedding rehearsal. Tomorrow was the day. The _big _day. I had asked Aelita to get Odd and Ulrich, who were my best men, from the soccer field so we could do the rehearsal.

I knew the wedding was running hard on Aelita, though. She didn't even have a bridesmaid! I knew she wanted Yumi to do it, and if it wasn't Yumi, it wasn't anyone. And Yumi hadn't shown herself in this city for 10 years..

_**What are you doing?**_ I've been trying to get those words to quit playing in my head, but they never quit. Of course, Aelita has it easy. She has only has two. But those were really the last words Yumi said to her, so it isn't exactly _easy._

**---------**

By the time I get there, I'm sweating my butt off. Here I am, thinking Aelita's in this massive trouble, and when I drive up I see her smiling with Odd, Ulrich, Sissy, and..

_**Hold on, Yumi? No, no, that can't be Yumi! But..**_

"Yumi? Is that you?" I yell, jumping out of the car. The woman turns, and lets out a huge smile.

"Jeremy!"

_**Just wait for him.**_

I ran over and engulfed her in a hug, then stepped back and grabbed Aelita's hand. I sneak a glance at her. With her shoulder-length pink hair, soft features, and petite form, I could just melt. The blush on my cheeks could say I was on fire, but it's all the same.

"So, I heard about the good news!" Yumi says, pointing to us.

"Yeah, I told her." Aelita said, smiling at me.

"Yes, so am I invited to your wedding?" Sissy asked, an almost evil smile on her face.

"What do you think, Sissy?" Odd asked, giving her a rude hand gesture.

"Hey, Ulrich, you here with us, buddy?" I ask, waving a hand in front of his face. I knew he was staring at Yumi. Hell, _everyone_ knew he was staring at Yumi. Everyone except Yumi, of course.

"Yeah.." He said, snapping out of his trance and looking away from the Japanese girl just as she looked backat him.

_**No, I'm not going to anymore!**_

Odd looks at me and winks, snickering as Ulrich glares daggers at him.

"So Yumi, you staying here?" I ask, trying to stop Odd from blurting out something about Ulrich's feelings. I don't really think this is the time for an Ulrich vs. Odd fight..

"I...Well, I haven't uhh..."

"Whatare you saying, your leaving again?" Ulrich speaks up, looking at Yumi with passion in his eyes. Love, sorrow, need, pleading all mixed into one. Is Yumi seriously the only one who _doesn't_ know Ulrich loves her? Or maybe Ulrich is the only one who doesn't know Yumi loves _him_..

_**This is going to be interesting..**_

_**What are you doing?**_

_**Just wait for him.**_

_**No, I'm not going to anymore!**_

_**-----------------------**_

**-------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------**

_**Just wait**_

_**Just for a while**_

_**Only a couple more seconds**_

_**He'll walk a mile**_

_**To get to you**_

_**I think you know it**_

_**It's only you**_

_**He stares at for hours**_

_**Just watch him**_

_**It's like sweet and sour**_

_**You two together**_

_**We all know it**_

_**You belong together**_

* * *

**DunDunDun! Ok, ok, it's not that cheesey. ReViEw!**

**.StArRy.**


	5. Ulrich

**ARE YOU READY! Heh, I just had to say it xD. It's the Ulrich chapter! Yes, I realize that the Yumi chapter was probably the best one so far and they kinda ended up getting worse, but hey, this one is going to fabtastic! Yes, I know, not a word, but I needed something that made it sound big..**

**-------------------------------**

**_hello_**----people's thoughts

_hello_----flashbacks

**_hello_**----my poem at the end

**----------------------------------**

**Too Much Sweet And Sour**

Ulrich

"Jer, I'm going to go get some snacks, you want any?" I asked. This math homework was getting boring... Quickly..

"Yeah, go ahead. Just grab me something.." He answered, biting his pencil eraser and half listening.

"Okay, be back in a minute." With that, I jumped up and ran for the door. Closing it silently, I stood in the hall and took a deep breath. Clean air was _so_ much better than stuffy, homework infected stuff.

_**Don't go.**_

_**I have to go. I need to go.**_

_**Please don't leave...**_

I turned right, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and slowly made my way to the stairs. _Very_ slowly.

The longer I got to stay away from the homework, the better. I hit the top of the stairs and looked at the clock to the right.

_**Only one minute! I've got to go slower..**_

So, I continued down the slope, going even slower than in the hall. Homework is such a drag..

"Ulrich, dear? Is that you?" A high-pitched, some what of a squeal voice yelled.

"Yes, Sissy, now pretend you didn't see me.." I answered dully back. If only it had been..

_**No, no, no! Yumi is your friend. Get it? F-R-I-E-N-D! Nothing more...**_

_**But it still, if it had only been Yumi..**_

My face turned red as I smiled a little. But the moment was gone as a overly strong berry smell consumed my nostril's. As my eyes watered, I looked over at the source, and you can guess who it was.

_**Don't go.**_

"But Ulrich, how can I pretend I didn't see you? I already have!" She giggled, making a sad attempt to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me. Now leave me alone!" I stuffed my hand even further down into my pocket. Why is Sissy so desperate? It's so..

_**Annoying! They need to come up with an even stronger word than 'annoying'. Annoying just doesn't cut it when Sissy is involved..**_

"Come now, Ulrich dear, don't play hard to get!"

If Sissy hadn't been a girl. If she hadn't been the principals daughter. If I wasn't one of those 'don't hit girls' and 'don't hit principals kids' type, I would've knocked her out on the spot. Maybe even laughed as she fell down the stairs..

_**I'd probably run for it!**_

"I'm not playing hard to get! I hate you, I hate your perfume, I hate that your talking to me, and I _hate_ that you're one of the main reason why Yu-"

_**Shit. SHIT! Please, dear Lord, keep Sissy from hearing that..**_

Sissy's mouth turned downward, then immediately turned into an evil grin.

"She doesn't love you, Ulrich. Can't you see Yumi only wants William?"

"That's.. It's not true! Anyways, I don't like Yumi, she's just a friend."

"Then why were you about to say her name?"

"I wasn't!"

"Don't lie, Ulrich dear, didn't your mother teach you that?" Sissy's expression was getting happier and happier as I started to turn red and my eyes started to water.

_**Yumi doesn't like William!**_

_**How do you know? She doesn't love you..**_

"I-I'm not!" With that, I started running down the stairs. Maybe even Sissy could beat homework on the 'Things I Hate' list..

"Don't play yourself, Ulrich! Just get with me and Yumi won't be able to hurt you!" Sissy called after me. I tried to ignore it as I glanced at the clock again.

_**That's more like it! Now it's been fifteen minutes!**_

I fell into the cafeteria doors, smiling at the lunch lady as she handed me some chips.

"Thanks," I mumbled, heading back out the doors.

Taking two at a time, I made my way up the stairs, praying to god that Sissy wasn't waiting for me.

_**Thank heaven!**_

I made it to the top, without any sign of the devil... Herself.

"No, I'm not going to anymore!"

_**Yumi?**_

I looked up to see a flick of shiny black hair turn around the stairs on the other side of the hallway.

"Nice timing, Ulrich." Jeremy says, rubbing his hand over his face.

_**I seriously don't like the look of this..**_

"What happened?" I asked, looking from the stairs the Jer.

"Well, lets just say Yumi isn't very sane at this point in time.."

"Jeremy, tell me what happened!" I asked again. I needed to know. I _had_ to know.

"She came after you left and was talking about stuff then left."

"WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT!" I was losing it. I was pretty sure I was losing _her_ too..

"Stuff. About you, and Sissy, and her parents. And.."

"And what?" I prompted.

"And about running away.."

_**This can't be happening.. No, he's lying..**_ But one look at Jeremy's face and anyone could've seen it was the truth. Jeremy never really was a good liar anyways.

I dropped the chips that were in my hands and grabbed my umbrella, not even caring about the fact that I was in that white undershirt I always wear and my green shorts.

"Ulrich, where are you go-"

"I have to go check the bus stop.." I ran out the door and fled down the stairs in pursuit. I body slammed the doors, pushing my umbrella up and running sloppily through the wet forest ground. I ran through the woods, past my favorite tree, over the soccer field, and jumped over a log until I finally hit the cement of the bus stop sidewalk.

And there she was. Her short, midnight color hair soaked and blowing the the wind like black icicles. Her arms were at her side, her short shirt heavy with rain. I wanted to run to her, to wrap my arms around her and keep her warm.

_**She's not acting likes very cold..**_

And that scared me. Really, it did. To see the person I love the most in the whole world, blocking out the icy chill. Blocking out feelings, truth, words. Love..

"Yumi?" I managed to mumble out. It hadn't been very loud, but the wind must've carried it trough the air, for she turned and stared at me with her black orbs emotionless. That cut through me even more. I wanted to carry her back to her house..

_**Dorm. Yumi's house was sold after..**_

I didn't want to think about it. Yumi's parents death had hurt me too. I loved Yumi, and Yumi loved her parents. There was a love link there, and even if I hadn't known them that well, that chain still made my insides clench in pain.

_--Flashback--_

_'Can Yumi Ishiyama please report to the principals office immediately? Thank you.' _

_The loud speaker calls out. I turn from me and Odd's game of paper football and turn towards the teacher. Just as the history teacher turns towards me, I felt a small sting on my forehead, and as I look over I see the 'football' on the table and Odd looking like he was about to burst out in-_

_Never mind, it already happened. He fell out of his seat, gasping for air and he laughs like he's insane._

"_Mrs. Hertz, can I go to the bathroom?" I ask, looking back down at Odd as he rolls around._

_I didn't really need to go to the bathroom, but I had to see what was up with Yumi._

"_Yes, Ulrich, you may go. Odd, why don't you go too, get yourself a drink while your at it.." She answers, giving one last worried glance at Odd before turning back around. I get up, Odd following me, and he heads to the right as I go to the left, hoping he doesn't notice the bathroom is the other way._

_When I make it to the office, there Yumi is, on the ground in hysterics, and not the laughing kind Odd was in a minute ago._

"_Yumi, what's wrong?" I coax, getting on the ground next to her. I open my arms, about to pull her close to me, but suddenly stop. It's really quite awkward to hug the person your love, especially when they're crying.._

_Suddenly I felt a weight collapse into my chest, and as I look down there's Yumi, sobbing into my shirt._

_I smile, going a little red, as I put an arm around her waist and the other one stoking her hair lightly._

"_Yumi, tell me what happened." I ask again, in a soft tone. All I can hear are the words "Parents.. Plane.. Dead.." But it wasn't like I needed to hear anymore. I understood._

_We stayed that way until the next class, and as I ran down the hall I looked down at my shirt to find it wet. All I did was smile, and push open the doors to my class._

"_So nice of you to join us, Ulrich! Thats a write up, please take your seat."_

_I nod, turning and seating myself next to Odd who immediately asks, _"_Where were you?"_

"_Odd, Yumi's parents just died."_

_--End Flashback--_

"Ulrich, you shouldn't of come." She finally answered, snapping me out of my dream mode.

_**I have to go. I need to go.**_

"Why are you here, at the bus stop I mean?" My shirt was now completely see through, and was pounds heavier.

"Isn't it obvious? I waiting for the bus." I could hear her voice waver as she bit her lip. She didn't want me to see her cry.

"Where are you going?" My voice wavered too. I silently cursed myself for it, still trying to act cool and not make Yumi freak out.

"Away from here. Anywhere away from here." She turned, but I could see her body shaking. No matter what she did, she couldn't hide from me. The one who loves her.

"Why Yumi? Why do you want to leave? Why are you crying?" I asked, taking a step forward and reaching my hand out towards her.

"You don't understand!" I pulled it back, as her voice went up into a scream. "Ever since my parents died 9 months ago nothing is going right! Sure, we stopped XANA, but you left with Sissy before I ever got a chance! My grades are slipping, my life is slipping."

"Yumi.." I whispered. I wanted her stop stop feeling this pain. If only I could take it for her..

"My mind is slipping." There it was. My stomach turned with the venom in the words. "I just need to get away from here."

She started to sob, not caring if I saw it or not.

"You don't understand, I'm not with Sissy though!" My umbrella jerked out of my hand and flew away with the wind. I knew mine and Yumi's relationship had been different ever since that day Sissy kissed me during lunch. I had told Yumi sorry, and said that I didn't like Sissy, but she never really seemed to believe it..

The Japanese girl before me fell to the ground at this, screaming as she covered her ears and started to rock on her knees.

_**Please don't leave...**_

I ran to her, gently taking hold of her arm and pulling her up off the floor. She didn't resist at first, until she opened her eyes.

"Get OFF of me!" She yelled, getting up the rest of the way and heading towards the now open bus doors.

"Yumi, please.." I begged. I couldn't let her leave. She had to stay.. For me..

"Get off of me."

"I need to tell you something!" I answered back, making my grip on her arm tighter before she remembered to pull away.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Let go before the bus starts!"

"But I need to say this!"

"Get the fuck off of me, Ulrich!" She hadn't ever cussed at me before, and it stung. It was like thousands of knives running along my heart.

Then, the bus started to move. I walked along side it, still not releasing her. I still had a chance to make her stay.

"Don't go." I made it simple. I needed to tell her I-

"I have to go. I need to go." She looked down at me. I could tell that I was almost through her defenses, and if I could only keep her here for a couple more seconds..

"Please don't leave..."

But luck wasn't on my side, and I didn't have a couple seconds. The bus shifted gears and picked up pace until I couldn't keep up anymore. I let go of the girls arm, as she turned and headed into the bus.

I was at my last resort. I took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of my lungs,

"Yumi Ishiyama, I love you! Please don't leave me!" But the bus was too far away for her to be able to hear me. Or maybe she just chose not to..

"Yumi.."

**---------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**--------------10 years later----------------------**

"Ulrich, heads up!" Odd said, kicking the soccer ball high. I jumped to head it, but missed as it flew through the trees.

"Dude, your losing your grip! You can't even head the ball anymore!"

I just shook my head and went off into the woods in search of the ball.

_**Don't go. **_Those words had been driving me insane for 10 years. If they hadn't been my last memory of Yumi, I probably would've gone _completely_ insane!

"Yumi.." I whispered into the wind. I'd been doing that since she left, just whispering her name here and there. Maybe if she heard me, she'd come back..

_**She's never coming back..**_ I though, finally making it out of the forest. **_Okay, where did that ball get t-_**

"Ouch!" Someone gasped to my right. I looked over, seeing a tiny woman with black hair cascading around her face to form a curtain that I couldn't see past clutching her stomach. And there, right next to her, was the soccer ball.

_**Shit! Oh god, what if she's hurt..**_

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, miss.." I yelled, running to her side. I gently laid my hand on her back, and used the other one the take hold of her wrist. Her skin on my hand was like sparks flying, and it sent off a bell in my head. Why do I feel like I know this woman?

"Thank you, its fine." She said, regaining her standing position and sending a bright smile towards me.

Then pictures flashed through my head, as my mouth dropped and felt like it was about to hit the floor.

_**Holy shit! HOLY SHIT! Did she hear my calling? Please let this be her..**_

"Yumi?" I asked in an almost inaudible whisper. I looked her over, almost unable to tear my gaze from her. She was still tall, but was not about three inches shorter than myself, her soft black hair made it a little past her shoulders, and looked like a black waterfall. She was wearing a tight white shirt that showed her mid drift and a black mini-skirt. The _least _I can say is that is showed off her fantastic curves in her hips and.. Well, I won't get too perverted. Her features had matured, and her eyes had a soft kindness about them, her blue eye shadow complimenting her light pink blush and shiny lip gloss. She was tiny, but by the looks of it could _certainly_ hold herself up in a fight. She looked like a perfect little doll, only you didn't want to mess with this play toy.

"Ulrich?" She said in the same tone, tearing my eyes off of her to her gaze. Suddenly I blushed a little, as she stepped back out of my arms.

_**Damn, I forgot to let go of her..**_ What can I say? I wanted to _keep_ holding her, and never let go. **_Is she blushing? No, no, thats just her pink blush.._**

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, as an uneasy silence fell between us. I was looking _everywhere_ but at her. The tall Sakura tree that had been planted by the bus stop was shedding pink petals behind her though, and it made her look like an angel.

"Long time, no see." I said, trying to strike a conversation as I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I..uh..Yeah.." She mumbled, not meeting my gaze.

_**It's like she's guilty or something..**_

"Do you remember that night?" I asked. I needed to know if she really understood what she'd done to me.

"Yes I remember." She said, finally meeting my gaze. It made my heart stop, but at the same time it went overtime. Funny, how something like love (which you can't even see) can make your heart do two things, completely opposite from each other, at the same time.

"Yes, Ulrich."

I took a deep breath, bracing myself to tell her I loved her, "I think you need to know what I wanted to say. I was going to say-"

"Oh my, is that Yumi?" A squeaky, annoying voice suddenly screamed. I rolled my eyes, cursing Sissy's timing. Cursing _her_ is more like it.

"Oh hell no.." I could hear the Japanese girl say. I snickered, trying to catch Yumi's eye.

"My, my, my, if it isn't Miss Runaway! Remember me?" Sissy asked, flashing me a smile. I wanted to throw up, but I just glared instead.

"Hi..Sissy." Yumi hissed, spitting imaginary fire. If words could kill, you wouldn't even be able to find a piece of Sissy left.

"You do remember! Well, I guess you know me and Ulrich are dating now?" She said, catching me off guard as she hooked her arm with mine.

And then it came. That little feeling when your about to puke? Yeah, I got it right then. I think I may of even gagged as I pulled my arm away from her.

"No we aren't, bitch!" I yelled, wanting to apologize to Yumi for what was happening and tell her it wasn't true. But when I looked over at Yumi, her eye liner was forming a river down her face and her tears were hitting the bus stop seats.

"God, Ulrich, what the hell is takin' you so long?" Odd asks, jumping from the tree's and looking down to pull twigs off of him before he can see Yumi.

"..Odd!" Yumi squeals, a smile appearing again, taking the place of tears.

"_Yumi?_" Odd yells, finally lifting his head. His gaze quickly swept over me, Sissy, then finally landed on Yumi. She walked over to him, holding out her arms as the two childhood friends hugged.

I tightened my hands into fists with envy as I watched her embrace him. Why was I envious of Odd? Who know, because I know they never liked each other. But here she was, my life love, hugging him after ten years..

She stepped back, as the tears began falling again. Thinking quickly, I pulled out a tissue from my pocket, walking over to her and offering it.

"Here."

"Well, I guess this isn't your perfect scenario, huh?" Odd asked as Yumi took it from my hand. She giggled a little as she wiped off the running make-up. Even without any on, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"No, it's not." She said, handing the somewhat wet cloth back to me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, as I smiled sheepishly and took it back.

"YUMI!" Screamed a woman. As everyone turned, they could see Aelita running at Yumi, practically jumping on top of her and giving her a hug.

"Hey, Aelita." Yumi whispered, returning the hug.

"Ok, Aelita, let's not kill her.." Odd said sarcastically, pulling the two women apart. I was just watching in the back, still trying to take in the fact she had returned.

"I wasn't killing her, I was greeting her. What else do you expect, I haven't seen her in 10 years!" She said, waving at Odd. Then, Yumi made a grab at Aelita's hand, making everyone jump.

"Oh my god, Aelita! Who are you getting married to? When? Why didn't you tell me?" The older girl asked, examining the rather _huge_ rock on the younger girls hand.

"Jeremy, tomorrow, and I didn't know where you were, how could I tell you? You were going to be my one and only bridesmaid.." I could see pain in Yumi's eyes after this, as she dropped her hand and looked down at the ground.

"Yes, the two nerds finally got together!" Sissy exclaimed, only to be sent looks of death her way.

"Sissy, shut up. Why are you still here? No one wants you to stay, so leave!" I yelled, finally having enough of her being a nosy, annoying, physco, obsessed bitch like always.

"I'll stay here if I want to!" She said, stepping back.

"But you know, if you stay here you can stay at my place for the night and still be in it.. Maybe then we can talk about getting you a place of your own, right?" Aelita went on.

"I...Uh.. The bus comes in like, 30 minutes, so I uh.. I just don't know.."

"Well, your staying here, right?"

"I, um.."

"Yumi? Is that you?" Yet another person asks.

_**How many people are going to come, god dammit! **_I shot a glance over at Jeremy, stepping out of his car and giving Yumi yet another hug.

"Jeremy! So, I heard about the good news!" The Japanese girls smirks, pointing to Aelita's hand.

"Yeah, I told her." The pink haired girl said, giving Jeremy a smile

"Yes, so am I invited to your wedding?" Did Sissy ever stop trying to butt in?

"What do you think, Sissy?" Odd said, flicking her off.

"Hey, Ulrich, you here with us, buddy?" Jeremy asked me, waving and snapping his hand in front of my face. Suddenly I looked away from her as Yumi turned to look at me.

"Yeah.." I mumble. I didn't even realize I was staring at her!

Suddenly I hear Odd laughing, and I send a meaningful glare at him.

"So Yumi, you staying here?" Jeremy suddenly cut it.

_**Probably to keep Odd from saying anything and me killing him!**_

"I...Well, I haven't uhh..." The girl said, yet again fumbling over her words.

"What are you saying, your leaving again?" I couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't leave me. Not again.

She looked at me, looking through me, trying to send me a message. And then the worst happened, as I turned to see a bus headed towards us. To take her away from me again.

I could tell she'd seen it too, as she reared and tried to step onto it. It was like history repeating itself as I grabbed her wrist and made her stop.

But one little tiny important thing was different now, then it had been back then. Instead of having both feet on the step, only one was there, whilst the other was still on the sidewalk. This may not seem like a lot to you, but to me it means the world.

It may be the difference of loosing that world, or keeping it.

"Ulrich, please.." Now she was the one pleading. She wanted to go, she wanted to stay, and I could tell she couldn't choose which one.

"No, Yumi. You can't leave, not again. I love you too much, and if you leave, I'll just come after you. I'll die trying to find you, because I can't take it anymore, not having you near me. Don't leave your friends, don't leave your old life. Don't leave me. Yumi Ishiyama, I love you! Please don't leave me.." There, I had said it.

And right there on that step, Yumi's eyes suddenly became watery. She didn't move, she just stood there, crying and gazing at me. There was another difference between now and then. She had heard me say I love her.

**-----------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------**

_**He didn't confess**_

_**She never believed**_

_**What they had**_

_**They couldn't conceive**_

_**He asked**_

_**He prayed**_

_**She smiled**_

_**And walked away**_

_**He loved her**_

_**She loved him**_

_**But neither spoke**_

_**Of the sin**_

_**She ran away**_

_**He tried to follow**_

_**The tears of the angel**_

_**Were empty and hallow**_

_**He waited for her**_

_**She longed for him**_

_**They didn't know**_

_**Fate would bless them**_

_**After those long years**_

_**They met once more**_

_**Still oblivious**_

_**The other was torn**_

_**But can it die?**_

_**Once it's there?**_

_**Can you will it away**_

_**With no care?**_

_**The answer is no**_

_**For it can't even bend**_

_**If it's there, it will stay**_

_**For true love has no end**_

This is where my telling of the story stops. It's up to you to come up with your own ending. Does she stay? Or, does she leave?

* * *

**Well, there you go! It's OVER! I'm not going to tell you how it ends, but there ARE little hints, and the poems WILL help you come up with an answer. Hoped you liked it!**

**.StArRy.**


End file.
